creepy_gameplaysfandomcom-20200215-history
Breath: Episode 5
"IT'S JUST A WOUND!! YOU WANT ME TO FINISH YOU OFF?!!" I screamed impatiently... That was probably the last mare I was going to torture, for fuck's sake, the bitch won't stop screaming! "Listen...If you shut up, maybe I'll go more easy on you, okay?" "W-why are you doing this? WHY?!" "Ehh...Boredom..." I say, but I was lying, I didn't want to reveal my secret to her...At least for now... "YOU SICK OAF!!" I punched her in the face... "SHUT UP!! Fluttershy's sleeping and trust me, you don't want to wake her up..." I started searching my mind for ideas, what would care a mare down? Maybe if I acted more calm... "Listen, if you try to stay calm, maybe I'll even let you live, that is if you promise you'll won't tell anypony, okay? I do have a good side, and I know you want me to be a good pony, no?" She was in tears... "I just want to get out of here...I want to see my son again..." "You have a son?" "Y-y-yes..." I dropped the knife... "What's his name?" "Starnight..." "...Cool name..." So far, things were going good, I managed to calm her down, even thought with the giant cut in her flank... "See? I said I had a good side..." I smiled at her... "You're kinda cute, too..." she said "You know, it's rare to see a black stallion, I like your gray mane, and-" "Yeah, yeah..." I moved away, back to my tool table... There, I grabbed a scalpel... 'Now" I said as I walked back to her All I want, is your Cutie Mark, okay?" "But, why?" "Simple, I have a collection of those, and I use them to make a few recipes..." "Recipes?" "Yeah, cupcakes, muffins, for homeless ponies..." I saw her grimace and her face going green... "Don't you vomit now!" Luckily, for her, she didn't... "Now, I want, is you to stay calm, and don't shake, otherwise the cut will be more painful!" I said as I aimed the scalpel in her Cutie Mark, it was a red flower... I looked to her, she was sweating and tears were coming out of her eyes, but she nodded... I jabbed the tool in her flank, she let out a muffled moan of pain, since she was trying to keep her mouth shut, I made a circular cut, she didn't shake that much, but she did sometimes... The mutilated piece of meat came off... "See? That wasn't so hard! Was it?" She shook her head but I knew she was lying... "Now, I'll forget that insult you gave me last time, and let you live, but I swear, if you try to tell anypony about this, you are good as dead!" She nodded... "What's your name, anyways?" "Redflower..." "Nice name..." I untied her off the table... I led her to the front door... "Tell your son that you had an accident or something, but DON'T tell him about the torture, okay?" "Okay..." She let out an sigh and walked out... "I thought this was perfect world..." Created by: Rockamorow Category:MLP